Young Children
by Mistress Kyouku
Summary: When Dean and Sam stop a demon killing young families, they thought it would be just the two of them saving the day. (This is my first story on and I hope people like it!)


A Supernatural Fan Fiction

Sam and Dean had just finished destroying the demon that had killed three families. They were at the latest victims house, where they found the demon. The demon had slaughtered a young couple, a small woman with pale skin and dark red hair and a tall well built man with tan skin and jet black hair. As the two Winchesters walked around the house, they saw the pictures on the walls that told the stories of this new family. The now blood stained walls had many pictures of the young couple, some from the wedding and some from other occasions. As Sam walked up the stairs to check out the second floor, he started to see pictures with children. First it was of a baby with a thick head of jet black hair like it's father. Then, as he got farther up the stairs, he found a smashed picture of a little girl around 5 (presumably the baby from the other pictures) with long, straight jet black hair and bangs just above her eyes. As he moved the shattered glass, he saw that the little girl was holding a baby with little curls of red hair. This confused Sam, because they didn't find any children in the house, and the two other couples were killed with their children.

"Uh.. Dean? Are there any kids down there?"

"Why would there be any kids down here?! There's only the couple!" Dean yelled up to him from where ever he was in the house. "Why..? Is there supposed to be children?!"

Sam was about to respond when suddenly he heard a soft cry, one he could easily tell was from a baby. He raised an eyebrow and slowly moved towards the sound when the floor creaked. The crying suddenly quieted when he heard a sshhing noise. When Sam heard that he followed the noise into what looked like a nursery.

Suddenly, all noise stopped. He looked around and spotted a closet. He slowly walked over to it and heard movement from it. He cautiously opened the door to find the terrified little girl from the picture clutching the baby, who was sucking on it's Binky. The girl slowly looked up at him, with tears in her eyes as she shakes.

"I-I w-w-wont l-let you e-eat him..!" The young girl tries to say in a threatening tone, but fails.

"W-..What..?" Sam says in confusion. 'Eat him?!'

"M-Mommy a-a-and d-daddy s-said it's m-my j-job to k-k-keep Z-Z-Zack s-safe! I-it was my job n-n-not to let anyone e-e-eat him! N-No matter h-how cute h-he is!" She said as she tries to hide more in the closet.

Sam's eyes widen in relational. 'Were her parents making a joke about how some people say they could just eat little kids up..? Poor little girl took it to heart when all this happened I guess.'

Sam knelt down so he would look less intimidating and looked at her. "It's okay sweetie.. It's safe to come out now."

The little girl just stared at him and shook her head, still clutching "Zack" and shaking.

Sam sighed as he watched her, 'I guess this is going to be harder then I thought'. "Sweetie what will make you believe it's okay to come out? I don't want to hurt you." He said in a soft voice. Sam looked around the room frantically looking for something that will calm her down. His eyes lock on a small blanket on the bed and picks it up. When he looks at it, he notices there's blood and some ash on it. 'I guess she saw the demon in here.. but how did the children not get hurt?!'

He looked back over at the young girl and smiled softly to try and seem less threatening and shows her the blanket. "Is.. is this your blanket..? Do you know what happened to it?"

She started to tear up and Sam panicked. "It's okay! It's okay!" He bit his lip and held out his hand to grab her. She tensed and more tears started to fall. Suddenly the baby starts to cry as Dean's foot steps start coming up the stairs.

"Sam?! Sam what's going on?! Where are you?!" Dean called as he started walking through the hallway.

Sam looked up to the door. "Dean! Dean I'm in here! I need you to be quiet though.. The children.. They're in here."

Dean came rushing in and froze once he saw the two small children hiding in the closet next to Sam. He slowly walked over to them. "Sam.."

"These.. These are the children of the two victims." Sam said and then sighed. "Somehow.. the Demon came in here and.. didn't get them." Sam said as he tossed the stained blanket at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened. "How..?"

Sam sighed and looked back at the children. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Dean looked over at the small children and eyes softened. "What are you're names kids..?"

The little girl looked up at Dean and stiffened. He made her think of the scary side of men and she automatically got on guard. "I-I'm Mary a-and t-this is Zachariah" Suddenly, Zachariah started to cry, out of hunger or of fear non of them could tell.

"Kid.. Who saved you two?"

With a poof, a short man with combed back blonde/brown hair and a green jacket appeared. He picked up the baby with ease, calming him instantly.

The little girl looked up at him and started crying tears of joy as she clamped onto his leg. "GABRIEL!" She screamed with joy as she clung to him.

The boys looked over in shock as Gabriel grinned. "Hello Mary! Hello boys."


End file.
